


Pokémon Go Fuck Yourself It's 2AM

by Nica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, M/M, OOC, Pokemon GO - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica/pseuds/Nica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was to sleep. But who sleeps when there's virtual pocket monsters to catch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Go Fuck Yourself It's 2AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Pokemon GO: Jódete, son las 2AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905274) by [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy)



> I'm garbage and this is garbage. It's been almost a year since i posted anything and outta nowhere theres this. i am sorry lmao
> 
> Only two sentences were actually beta'd, the rest is unbeta'd.

After the eventful, and quite frankly, exhausting day Harry had, he just wanted to sleep. He could handle a double shift or an annoying amount of rude customers on two separate days, but in one? He wanted to shot his own foot just to leave early.

But, finally at home and in bed with his boyfriend, all of the previous day’s stress was brushed away and forgotten. Harry could finally get a full night of sleep.

Of course, not everyone seems to want _that_.

“Harry. Harry. Wake up. “

Harry grasps at the last wisps of sleep until the insistent prattle of his boyfriend pulls him fully awake. “H-huh? Tom? Wha?” 

Tom’s already getting out of bed and grabbing the nearest pair of pants. “Harry, we have to go right now. Right this instant.” His tone is tense and urgent and has Harry on edge immediately.

Harry scrambles out of bed. “Why? What’s wrong?!” he asks worriedly.

Tom is already lacing up a pair of old sneakers he keeps around for yard work days. His reply remains infuriatingly useless. “No time Harry, get up, we have to go.”

Finding it downright weird to see Tom this active so late Harry asks, “Wait-How long have you been awake?” He’s got one leg through a pair of sweatpants before he finally looks at their alarm clock for the time. “It’s-Tom, it's two in the morning! I have work in five hours!” For a brief moment, Harry continues standing there confused, alarmed, and vaguely sleep deprived with his pants half on, looking at his boyfriend and thinking Tom’s finally gone off the deep end. 

“Nevermind work Harry, this is an emergency.” Tom’s already halfway through their home before Harry finally fixes his pants and throws on a pair of sandals for the sake of time.

By the time Harry makes his way to their front entry, Tom is already moving across their lawn. “Tom! What the hell, where are you going?! Why aren’t we driving? Ugh, shit, let me at least lock the door!” Quickly, Harry snatches his keys from the front table near the door and leaves, locking it behind him.

From near their mailbox, Harry can hear Tom’s shout. Here’s to hoping the neighbors don’t complain about that. “Come along Harry! We have to be quick before it’s gone!” And again, before Harry could even catch up, Tom is on the move. He could see Tom staring fervently at his phone.

“Before what’s gone?! What have you been looking at on you phone?” And just like that, it finally dawned on him. He stops in his tracks, several feet away from Tom. “Wait. Tom… did you seriously drag me out here at 2AM because of fucking Pokémon Go?!” 

As per-fucking-usual, Tom doesn’t miss a beat. “No, I dragged you out here because there is a Gengar nearby and I NEED it Harry.” The way he said it was literally more dire and serious than that time Tom had told Harry that asshole Severus Snape was in the hospital.

“Tom Riddle… I cannot believe you!” Harry drags his palm down his face and begins to wonder if there are any parental control apps for shit like this. “Ugh, what the fuck…”

Obviously, Tom wasn’t listening. “Oh! We’re getting closer! Hurry up Harry, or I’m leaving you here.” And off he goes, eyes on his screen.

“You utter bag of dicks…” Harry mumbles and rolls his eyes. “Fine, hold on, I’m coming.” He pathetically jogs to catch up with Tom. As soon as he finally catches up, he grabs his boyfriend’s unoccupied hand and holds it so as not to be left behind (again).

After a beat of silence, Harry looks up to Tom then down at his phone screen. “…A Gengar? Really? Let me see.” All the while, pulling out his own phone to join the late night hunt. Work in the morning be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> hellomisterriddle on tumblr


End file.
